Conscience
by Fanademanga
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, le beau et ténébreux déserteur de Konoha se retrouve paralysé et muet suite à un accident dont il n'a aucun souvenir. Sa seule compagnie est sa conscience. Une conscience au caractère bien trempée "la ferme, c'est moi qui parle".Les jours
1. Chapter 1

**Conscience**

**Chapitre 1 : Jour 0**

Mmh ... ça pue ma parole !!!

ça chlingue

ça empeste

Mais quelle est donc cette puanteur ??? Mon dieu, par pitié : amputé moi du nez illico.

J'ouvre les yeux et ..... AIEEUUUUUUU ...... je les referme aussi vite.

Tss j'ai l'air calme comme ça, mais en réalité je jure sur la tête de Jashin que je vais trucider celui qu'à oser allumer cette foutu lumière.

Bon allez, un p'tit effort. Un .... deux et .... troooooOIIIIIIS !!! Ouf ça y est, j'ai réussi. Mes yeux me font atrocement mal

Ils me piquent

Ils me brûlent

ILS SONT EN FEU, M*** !!!!! Et cette odeur infect qui se propage progressivement dans mes narines. C'est pas possible !!! Je suis alongé à côté d'une bouse ou quoi ????

- Tiens, tiens. La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ^^

Sugetsuiiiiii ??? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette odeur infect de poisson pourri, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me dévisager comme ça l'abrutis ? Je vais lui faire regretter sa comparaison avec la belle au bois dormant ! AAAAAAAOOOOUUUUUUUCHHHHHH Mais c'est qu'en plus mon squelette est un puzzle.

- T'agites pas trop, t'es salement amoché

Merci pour la précision, j'avais pas remarquer.

Que c'est-il passé ?

Nan, mais c'est à toi que je m'adressais, tête de pirana -_-'. Surtout prend tout ton temps pour répondre. SUGETSUIIIIIIIIII !!!

Attendez une minute, j'ai l'impression d'avoir hurler à l'instant, j'ai hurler, j'en suis persuadé. Mais alors .... pourquoi aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche ??? Je commence légèrement à paniquer là.

- C'est bien ce qu'on craignait murmura le disciple de Kisame.

Vous craignez quoi ? Hé sugetsuii, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis quand même pas devenu muet ? C'est pas possible, hein ? J'entend des pas, quelqu'un arrive. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ce pot de colle de Karin. Elle est pas méchante dans le fond, mais ... elle a cette facheuse tendance à s'agripper à moi, ce qui est ... très désagréable.

Sauvé, c'est Juugo. Il tire une tête d'enterement, ça ne présage rien de bon.

- Nous voilà bien dans le caca, hein Juugo ? soupira tête de Pirana

Quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Pas que je panique mais rester dans l'ignorance m'horripile quelque peu. Encore des bruits de pas. Mon dieu, envoyez moi les dix plaies d'égypte mais pas elle, je vous en conjure. Miséricorde, c'est elle !

- Sasuke ...

Oh non, elle s'approche.

Vite, faut trouver une échappatoire

Quelque chose

N'importe quoi

Trop tard !!! Naaaaann

Je suis maudit, j'en suis sûr. En même temps, mon clan est maudit depuis le début -_-'.

Tiens ! Elle ne me saute pas dessus, doit vraiment y avoir un gros gros problème. Elle tend sa main vers mon torse. Il est en piteux état je doit dire, âme sensible s'abstenir. Karin change mes bandages s'en tenter d'en profiter ??? Là, je stresse un max. Le problème doit être encore plus terrible que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- On a affronter des ambu hier, tu t'en souviens ? m'interroge-t-elle

Des ambu ? Euh ... trou noir. C'est pas vrai : amnésie, perte de la parole, y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ?

- Avale ça

- Karin, c'est pas que je le regreterais, mais tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille voir un médecin ?

- Kisama, t'insinue quoi ???!

- C'est qu'en plus tu es lente à la détente.

- Je vais te tuer

- Tu me le promets souvent, mais tu ne tiens jamais ta promesse

- Du calme tout les deux intervient Juugo. Karin ,t'es doué pour les poison mais c'est pas de ça qu'on a besoin

- Vois-tu gros lard, j'ai fait un mélange de plusieurs potions

- Misère

- Toi la ferme, ça le boostera.

- Et ?

- Il devrait récupérer l'usage de la parole

Youpi !!! Aboul la fiole

- Je suis pas convaincu

- Espèce de tête de pirana, t'as pas confiance en mes capacités ?

- Tout juste, binoclarde

Oh mais faite les taire. Pourquoi, je suis pas devenu sourd ?

Allez hop ! On est jamais mieux servi que par sois même. J'arrache la mixture des mains de ma coéquipière et l'avale goulûment.

BEURRRRKKKK, mais c'est infect.

Je suis pris d'une quinte de toux.

J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de tousser.

Je sans la vie m'abandonner, adieu monde cruel.

__________________________________________________________

J'ai peur, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux dans une situation similaire, j'en ai payé le prix fort. Bon, courage. J'ouvre les yeux.

Noir

Il fait sombre

Les ténèbres ont envahis la pièce

Je suis seul.

Où sont-ils tous partis ?

**- Aucune idée**

Qui t'es toi ?

**- Ta conscience, abrutis**

Pas besoin de toi

**- Toujours aussi aimable**

Retourne d'où tu viens

**- Je suis là pour t'aider**

Et bah, on est bien dans le caca

**- Je te le fais pas dire**

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour. L'amnésie, les deux zigotos, la perte de la parole, le remède foireux ...

**- ça t'arrive de fermer ton clapet ?**

Pas dans ma tête

**- Point positif : tu es muet**

Depuis quand c'est positif ?

**- Bah, tu t'imagines en train de parler tout seul ?**

Pitoyable

**- T'inquiètes, ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude.**

Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré.

**- J'entend tout**

- Mets la en sourdine

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois sur la défensive ?**

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas cesser de poser des questions ?

**- Si je suis là, c'est pour une bonne raison**

Laquelle ?

**- Tu n'as donc toujours pas comprit, roi des crétins ?**

Comprit quoi ?

**Pourquoi as-tu perdu l'usage de ta voix ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jour 1

**Chapitre 2 : Jour 1**

**- Pourquoi as-tu perdu l'usage de la voix ?**

Question stupide, j'ai dû recevoir une sacrée rouste hier soir et ...

**- Décris-moi la scène**

Euh ... tss, tu dois le savoir non ? Je suis amnésique

**- Amnésie + perte de la parole, tu ne trouve pas cela suspect ?**

Pas le moindre, ma paranoïa a des limites ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont partis faire ces boulets, bordel ?

**- Vraiment, ne jamais rien dire pour un Uchiwa, c'est le mieux, car si konoha t'entendait penser, je crois que le village serait sur le cul. Le fier et impassible Sasuke Uchiwa, jurant comme un charretier.**

Hn

**- Mais, bref ... je constate que le génie que tu es ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, quoi que pour quelqu'un d'aussi narcissique et focalisé sur lui même que toi, ça doit être normal.**

Conscience ?

**- Pas très recherché le surnom. Oui , mon chou ?**

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

**- T'es bouché ! Je peux PAS**

J'aimerais l'être

**- Quoi ?**

Sourd, ça m'éviterais d'entendre tes jerémiades

**- Tu mesures combien ?**

1 mètre 75, pourquoi ?

**- C'est ce qu'on appelle un gros tas de merde**

Pourquoi faut-il que la vulgarité ne tue pas ?

**- Dans ce cas, très cher, on serait 6 pieds sous terre tout les deux.**

* Soupire*

**- Qu'est ce que la conscience, à ton avis ?**

Pour l'instant : une emmerdeuse de première

**- Tss, j'étais serieuse là -_-'**

Moi aussi

**- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas ici pour les cocotiers et le soleil invisible !**

Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

**- Pour t'obliger à regarder la réalité en face. Tu veux que je m'en aille, n'est ce pas ?!**

Et c'est moi qu'est bouché, hein ?

**- Alors répond à mes questions !**

Hn

**- Que dissimules-tu ?**

Error système

**- Au fond de ton coeur. Car oui ! Aussi impenssable que cela puisse paraître, tu en as bel et bien un.**

C'est un organe indispensable pour vivre, baka; bien sûr que j'en ai un.

**- Je ne parle pas de ce coeur là**

Tu t'es trompé de cible : je ne suis pas kakuzu

**- Tss ...**

Allez met les voiles, sans rancune

**- Je ne plaisante pas, tu t'exposes à de gros risques**

Comme ?

**- Tu as déjà un exemple parfait, tu ne peut plus parler.**

...

**- Allons-y méthodiquement ... parle-moi de ... des ninja comme .... Shikamaru, par exemple**

C'est qui, lui ?

**- 1000 points de QI**

Ah, le glandeur

**- Bingo, dis moi ce que tu penses de lui et des autres ninja de ta promotion.**

C'est un paresseux, un intellectuel quoi. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fréquenté alors ...

**- Je veux maintenant que tu donnes un surnom à tous les ninja de ta promotion, sauf de l'équipe 7.**

Pfiou ... tu me poses une colle. Alors ... alors. Y a Shikamaru, alias le Paresseux. Ensuite ... euh ... y a qui d'autres ?

**- Mais quel BAKA !!!!! Même les poissons rouges ont une meilleure mémoire que toi !**

Ah oui ! Ino, la truie .... la bestiole : Shino ...gepeto : kanku machin chose ... , Java : oui oui

**- Oui Oui ? Java ?**

Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée

**- Java c'est un perso de Star Wars, non ?**

Ah ouai ?

**- Mais quel crétin ! C'est Gaara !!!**

Ah ouai p'têtre, enfin ... l'aveugle : Hyuga, le cleps : Inuyasha

**- Inuzuka**

... Couette couette

**- Couette couette ?**

Mais qu'elle inculte, les razmokets. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours rêvé de ressembler à Casse-Bonbon ...

**- J'te signale que j'entend tous, le gnome**

KoooOOOOaaa ?

**- Je suis dans ta tête imbécile. Mais bref, tes rêves de futur ne sont pas mes affaires pour l'instant. Alors ? Hinata ?**

L'inexistante

**- Sympa**

Bah quoi ?

**- Nan rien, je viens de constater que tu ne les connaissais tous que de vue.**

C'est déjà bien assez.

**- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des préjugés**

Oui 'man ....Grrrrrooooooaaaahhh, j'commence à être fatigué, moi

**- Attend c'est l'heure des razmoquettes. Oh mais c'est que tu rougis !**

Je suis rouge de rage

**- Vu sous cet angle ...**

Hn

**- Je vais te laisser te reposer, mais sache que ....**

Que ?

**- Demain risque d'être dur**

Pourquoi ?

**- Enfin, peut être que tu accepteras de m'écouter dans ces conditions. Tu n'auras plus le choix de toute façon. Reposes-toi bien, pseudo Casse-Bonbon.**

_____________

Sasu : tu migotes quoi ?

Moi : Des plan diaboliquement maléfiques


	3. Chapter 3 : Jour 2

**Chapitre 3 : Jour 2**

- Hum hum ... Dring ...., m***, c'est pas assez aïgu. Driiiiing, driiiiing, driiiiinnng, driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, **DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG ****!!!**

Mais ce réveil est déglingué ma parole ! Quel brouhaha horrible ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser ...

- Baka, je suis pas fortiche dans les aigus !

Pire, tu meurs

- Roooh tu vas pas t'y remettre, hein ! Voilà ce qu'on récolte lorsqu'on essaye de t'aider.

On a pas la même signification du terme "aider". Sans vouloir jouer les messieurs "je sais tout", "aider" n'a jamasi été un synonyme d'ACHEVER !

- Grrr, sans vouloir jouer les madames "je sais tout", aider quelqu'un à mourir, signifie l'achever

C'était donc bien ton but ultime ...

- J'ai jamais dit ça, pseudo casse-bonbon

....

- Ti sais que t'es trop kawai quand tu rougis, misstinguette ?

Et toi, tu sais, que lorsque tu ouvres ton clapet à fromage (expression de ma prof de français) tu exposes au monde ton incomparable stupidité ?

- Je souhaitais juste rendre service à une chieuse de demoiselle en détresse.

Hn ?

- Bah voui, t'as pas encore remarqué, p'tite tête ?

Dans quelle galère, je me suis encore fourrée, p'tit cerveau ?

- Sans vouloir te brusquer, fillette, j'te signale que ton réveil a déjà sonné.

Zut, je devais être trop fatigué. J'ai dormi comme une marmotte ...

- ça ronflent, les marmottes ?

Je ronfle pas, j'ai la respiration forte, NUANCE.

- Mais oui, on te croit

C'est la vérité ....... *un frisson parcours le corps de Sasuke* une minute .... je ...

- Oh oh, miracle ! Tu cogite enfin.

Je -je ... c-c-c-c'est ... une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes réuni en ce jour pour ...

Si tu as braillé, comme une ivrogne, pour imiter le réveil ... c'est parce que ...

- Tu y es. Le problème n'est pas que tu n'es pas entendu la sonnerie, mais ... que tu n'est pas PU l'entendre ...

C'est im .... impo-possible ... je suis-suis ... sourd ...

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sasuke

J'ai du choppé un de ses p*** de virus !

- On peut dire ça comme ça ...

Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer ?

- Je m'en doutais

Tu t'en doutais et tu ne m'a rien dit, traitre ?!

- J'ai essayé, mais ... tu ne m'as jamais écouté

Tu es la Best des boulettes ...

- Tu sais, Sasuke ...

Oula, ça sent mauvais de l'air

- Je préfère être une boulette, .... qu'un gosse capricieux et buté

Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur

- Je n'ai pas FINI !

Le grand retour de l'oncle de Jackie Chan, hourra XD

PROUT

- Euh ... Sasuke, encore un comme ça et faudra changer l'air -_-'

Pas de ma faute, quand je suis énervé, ça sort tout seul.

- Ah ... pas cool ...

Je te le fais pas dire

- ....

Du silence, enfiiiiin !

- Tu risque de l'entendre, ton silence chéri, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, abrutis !

Le moulin à parole s'est remi en route, bou-le-tte est de retour.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ... j'en ai plus assez de ton comportement puéril, pov tâche

Au fond, à droite, une magnifique porte t'apelle.

- Tu es stupide .... Je préfère de loin être une boulette, plutôt .... qu'un gosse traumatisé, refusant de regarder la réalité en face et de se tourner vers l'avenir. Tu prétend être impassible, froid, hautain, fort mais en réalité, pov tâche, t'es qu'un gamin, un gamin troublé et impuissant

La ferme ...

- Comme le dit si bien le dicton : Y a que la vérité qui blesse

Je t'ai dit de le mettre en sourdine !

- J'ai raison, hein p'tite tête ?

Mais tu va la FERMER, OUI ??????!

- Mmmmm .... Non. tu as envie de me tuer, pas vrai ?

ça, tu peux le dire.

- De m'éventrer ?

Oh que oui

- De me lacérer le torse ?

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche

- De me trucider, de m'oxyre, de me faire regretter mes paroles ?

J'en ai marre ..., va-t-en, .... laisse-moi seul

- La situation va empirer !

Le remède ?

- Beaucoup de personne le cherchent toute leur vie, mais ne le trouve pas.

C'est une plante rare ?

- Hum, nan.

Alors explique-moi, bon DIEU !

- De 1) reprend ton calme, 2) concentre-toi 3) idolâtre-moi

Hn ?

- Ouai, ... bon, oublie le dernier

...

- Tu dépéris mon chou

Perspicace

- Ton coeur se fane

Hein ?

- Ton âme se flétrit

Heiin ?

- Ta santé mentale se dégrade

Heiiiin ?

- Mais tu vas pas arrêter avec tes Hein ??

Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn ?

- Calme, zen, par pitié : Dieu, Boudha, Allah, Jashin, offrez-lui un minimum de cerveau

Je suis un génie

- Modeste en plus ... bref, si tu veux guérir, il va falloir répondre sincèrement à toutes mes questions. même si celles-ci sont humiliantes, rabaissantes, et j'en passe.

J'accepte, *de toute manière, j'ai pas le choix. Obliger de me coltiner l'autre boulette*

- Hé !J'te signale que j'entend tout !!! Alors sois mignon : Arrête de PENSER !!!

Hn .... et m***

- Parlons de ... ton ancienne coéquipière

Sakura ?

- Tu te souviens de son nom ? Bon début. Alors que représentait-elle à tes yeux ?

Une groupie *enfin c'est ce que je pensais*

- Pas très discret

Mais arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

- Je peux PAS, alors déballe tout !

... la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ... je-je ... j'étais habitué à être seul, alors ... je l'ai tout de suite détesté, elle ... elle me soûlait royalement avec ses "Sasuke-kuuuuuun" ... toujours à me courir après, c'était PIRE que du harcellement ...

- Mon poooooooooovre

C'était ironique ?

- Perspicace

Tsss, tu peux pas comprendre.

- Sans commentaire. Et ?

Hn ... elle me révulsait au plus haut point.

- "révulsait,", tu emploie les temps du passé, p'tite tête ?

Elle m'agace toujours mais .. moins qu'avant.

- Mais encore ?

Pendant notre mission contre Zabuza et l'androgyne, elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, plus que je ne l'aurais pu imaginer ... elle a montré qu'elle pouvait être utile. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est très intelligente et qu'elle possède une grande maitrise de son chakra.

- Ton contraire

Tu veux recommencer les amabilités ?

- Pov tâche

Hahaha, j'me vengerais.

- Ah non ! Je veux plus t'entendre dire ça, casse-bonbon

m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Ok, Sasukette

Femme

- C'est quoi cette insulte ?

Hn ?

- Gnome

Triple sous m***

- Bref, reprenons

Hn

- Sakura ?

...

- Elle t'aimait réellement, pas seulement pour ton physique de rêve

Tu baves ? ^^

- N'importe quoi, Quasimodo.

T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude.

- Ta modestie te tuera.

Et mon charme survivra.

- T'appelle ça du "charme" ?

En effet ^^

- Ce que tu peux être débile .... Mais hum, passons , Sakura ?

.... je .... je .... je .....

- Tu, il, nous vous, ELLE

.... je ... ne sais pas

- Trop vague comme réponse

Je pense que ... je tenais plus à elle que je ne veux le croire. Au fil des missions, elle s'est transformée et ... elle est devenue quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

- Et le soir où t'as prit tes jambes à ton coups, qu'à tu ressentis quand elle t'as déclaré sa flamme ?

Tsss ... ses paroles m'ont touchées, c'est vrai ... je te l'ai déjà expliqué, elle m'était précieuse

- Comme ?

J'avais besoin de la protéger, ... constemment, alors ..., je dirais que c'était plus une soeur.

- Tu es sûr ?

...

- Ne l'a trouvais-tu pas un tant sois peu attirante ?

Elle était mignone mais ...

- Ses paroles ne-t-on elles pas atteintes ?

Si, ... et je ne cesse de me les repasser en boucle, ... son sourire me manque, ... mais ...

- Elle était sincère, alors prend exemple sur elle !

...

- L'amour est un sentiment troublant et spontané ... il est parfois incompréhensible, mais ... tu sais, il n'a jamais été impossible. Toute personne, aussi cruelle soit-elle, à le droit à l'amour ...

* Quelques larmes coulent silencieusement sur les joues de sasuke * j'ai tout foiré ....

- Ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute, triple andouille ...

* il serre les poings* Je l'ai fait souffrir ... mais quel c*** je suis !

- C'est bien de l'admettre mais ...

Je ... et m*** , je serais amou ...

- Que ressentais-tu pour elle ?

* Tremblote* Je ne sais pas ... quand l'équipe 7 était réuni ... je me sentais revivre ... J'avais une famille ... mais je ... j'ai tout saboté et

- C'est bon ... arrête !

Non .... je ...

- J'ai dit c'est BON. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse à l'époque, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ...

Si au contraire, conscience, je le savais ! J'avais le choix, j'ai toujours eu le choix, et ... et ...

- Même le plus intelligent des hommes, peut faire des erreurs ...

Mais, moi, je les ai enchainées

- Je peux pas te contredire

...

- Mais, tu te rends compte aujourd'hui de tes erreurs passées, et ça ... c'est le plus important... Tu es un crétin prétentieux et associable, mais ... tu as une conscience et un coeur ...

*les yeux rougies par les pleurs* Hn ?

Tu n'es pas mauvais, Sasuke, tu es juste perdu et ...

Hn ?

Et ... STUPIDE !

tsss ...

Mais tu n'es pas mauvais, Sasuke, tu n'es pas mauvais ...

Tais-toi

Tu n'es pas mauvais, Sasuke ... tu n'es pas mauvais

Chuuut ..., j'ai fait des choses horribles

Tu n'es pas mauvais ...

Des crimes odieux

Tu n'est pas mauvais, tu n'es ...

Inhumaines, atroces

Tu n'es pas mauvais ...

Je suis un criminel assoiffé de sang, de vengance

Tu n'es pas mauvais ....

Mon coeur est souillé

Mais il est pur ... certainement bien plus innocent que la plupart de ceux des ninja de Konoha.

Je ...

Tu n'es pas mauvais ... alors ... ne te tortue pas ... tu as besoin de repos, alors ... repose toi ...

...

- Pov tâche

______________________________

Sasu : Sentimental ?

Moi : voui

Sasu : ouf

Moi : t'inquiète, tu vas encore en baver au prochain chapitre. Oh que oui !


	4. Jour 3

**Chapitre 4 : Jour 4**

Mmmh ... humhum ... hihi ... mhumhum ... whuarg ... hihi ...mmmh .... humhum

- De quoi peut-il bien rêver ... ?

Humhum ...

- C'est qu'il est bavard dans son sommeil l'Uchiwa. Faudra que je pense à lui dire quand une seule et unique nuit, il a parlé bien plus que durant l'intégralité de sa vie

... hmmm .... hn

- ça faisait longtemps, que je l'avais pas entendu celui-là ... il y a des choses qui changeront jamais ...

Wouuaaaarggg (baille) , hum ...

- Bien dormi marmotte ?

Tsss, t'es toujours là ...

- Perspicace pour une marmotte, dès le réveil en plus !

Il est quelle heure ?

- Regar ... 10 heure du mat' !

Déjà ?!

- Sacré marmotte. Quand tu dors, tu dors !

M****, il est allé se cacher où mon réveil ?

- Quelque part sur cette terre.

Merci pour la précision minutieuse de cette information capitale.

- Mais de rien mon chou, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu préfèrerais peut-être : dans ton ... !

Non ! C'est bon, je crois que ça va aller.

- Sage décision

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Au lieu de débiter des idioties plus grosses que toi, évite de répondre à la question.

- Hein ?

Tsss, même Naruto ne se serait pas laisser berner

- Je me sens un peu comme ... un skieur dans une compétition de natation

Tss, ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Bref, pourriez-vous m'expliquer, toi et la cacahuète qui te sert de cerveau, comment il peut être10 heure alors que le soleil n'est toujours pas levé ?

- Très observateur

Tes ruses, si je peux appeler ça des ruses, sont d'une médiocrité désespérante

- ....

Tu vas bouder maintenant ?

- Nan, je réfléchissais, baka.

Haha, fais gaffe, tu risques de te blesser.

- ...

A ?

- B

Mais quelle !!! Zen, "A" quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

- Ah ! Je suis sûr que si tu prenais le risque de déterrer QUELQUES uns de tes QUELQUES neurones, tu comprendrais

Hn ?

-Alala, si moi je suis une skieuse dans une compétition de Natation, alors toi t'es un danseur étoile sur ring de boxe ... Je n'ai pas menti.

Tu ! ...

- ....

*tremblote*

- ...

* respire plus vite*

- ....

....

- .....

C'est ...

- hn ...

m*** ...

- Je suis désolé ...

je suis .... aveugle ... n'est-ce .... pas ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu sais déjà la réponse ?

....

- Je sais que tout ce qui arrive est loin d'être drôle ...

Tu crois ?

- ...

J'a-j'arrive pas y croire ... je suis sourd, muet et aveugle ...

- Bon récapitulatif. Malheureusement pour moi, tu penses toujours autant

Toi, la ferme, c'est pas le moment !

- Et tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes manières.

C'est un cauchemar ... ?

- En revanche, tu as hérité du cerveau d'une marmotte, sans vouloir insulter les marmottes.

Range ta langue de vipère castrée !

- Oh, tais-toi toi même l'assemblage de contradictions !

L'assemblage de quoi ? 0_0

- L'assemblage de contradictions.

C'est une insulte ?

- C'est assez explicite non ?

Pourquoi "assemblage de contradictions" ? Assemblage de défauts.

- Bien, premièrement, parce que tu ressembles à un cadavre-échappé-d'un-cercueil.

Kooa ?

- La blancheur de ta peau, imbécile.

Ah ...

- Elle contraste avec le paillasson qui te sert de cheveux et tes yeux ... couleur de ... !

Je préfère même pas savoir.

- Tu es une personne très difficile à cerner.

Je suis comme l'air, personne ne peut m'attraper.

- Je pencherais plus pour un ver de terre, insignifiant mais gluant au possible !

Ce que tu peut-être désobligeante.

- Tu es ... tellement ...

Hn ?

- Tellement ...

Mais encore ?

- Le jour tu sembles monstre, comme dirait certains, la noirceur de tes yeux n'a d'égale que celle de ton coeur mais ... la nuit ... quand tu es endormi ... l'image qui tu renvois est celle d'un ange parmi les démons

Tu devrais penser à aller consulter

- Tu es beau, mais tes goûts vestimentaires sont ... horribles

Hum ...

- Tu es physiquement attirant mais mentalement repoussant. Tu es un génie dans les domaines académiques mais un cancre dans les relations humaines ... Tu es grand, mais tu as des petits pieds.

Qui tu traite de Petit pieds ???

- Tu es un Uchiwa alors que tu es lâche, très contradictoire.

Tu va mourir

- Je t'attends p'tit joueur

- Amène-toi conscience immorale !

30 minutes plus tard

Hn

- Laisse

Hn

- Mais je te dis que je ne m'énerve pas !

Hn

Baka toi même, Baka.

Hn

- Mais je ne te permets pas !!!

1 heure plus tard :

- ....

hn

- ...

hn

- ...

hn

1 heure et 15 minutes plus tard

- Bref

Hn

- Reprenons

Hn

- Mon très cher Ami adoré, le mal qui te ronge est le fruit d'une blessure mentale

Hn ?

- Le trouble dans ton coeur est la source de tous tes ennuis. Tant que tu n'auras pas admis avoir quelques problèmes, la situation ne fera que s'aggraver

Je ne suis pas dérangé

- Je n'ai pas dit cela ... pourtant .... il doit y avoir

Avoir ?

- Une source


	5. Bonus : l'illustre pov' type 1

_Ohayo mina !_

_Un chapitre BONUS pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps sans rien._

_Je préfère le redire (au cas où) : Je peux paraître bien méchante avec lui dans cette fanfiction, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'adore le personnage de Sasuke._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture_

**BONUS**

L'illustre Pov' Type - Partie 1

Vous raconter ma vie ? En voilà une idée grotesque. Vous insistez ? Mais quel mal-autrui kami-sama ! Toutefois, je ne peux que comprendre votre envie d'en savoir davantage sur moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

En effet, chers lecteurs et lectrices, je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour les quelques incultes attardés présents, je suis le dernier -l'unique- survivant de l'illustre clan Uchiwa, clan à la destinée bien tragique, puisque décimé par l'un de ses plus fidèles membres, mon très regretté frère : Itachi. Très regretté car les noisettes qui composent vos cerveaux l'auront (je l'espère) compris : il a passé l'arme à gauche, il est six pieds sous terre, il est décédé, crevé, mort et enterré ... euh non ... mort et calciné, pour être plus exact ! Et oui le génie Uchiwa a été vaincu ! Vous me direz, un tel génie surdoué, vaincu ? Mais par qui ? Qui pourrait être assez puissant, courageux, agile, intelligent, beau (pas très utile pour le combat, je confirme) fort ? Seul un Dieu pourrait y parvenir ! Vous êtes proche de la vérité chers fans, car la Divinité dont vous faite si bien l'éloge n'est autre que moi-même, votre aimable et dévoué Sasuke. Et oui, j'ai chidorisé mon propre frère qui lui même avait ôté la vie à nos parents puis rejoint notre arrière arrière arrière (compte sur ses doigts) arrière grand-père, Madara, ancêtre qu'il me tarde d'expédier rejoindre mes géniteurs : que d'histoires de famille, pire que la mafia ! Entre nous, moi-même, il m'arrive de m'y perdre. Dans ces cas-là, je zigouille tout le monde, comme cela, aucun risque que je me trompe sur ma cible ! Mais bref, ne nous étalons pas plus, je garde cette glorieuse partie de ma vie pour plus tard !

Comment suis-je physiquement ? Comment décrire la perfection ? Apollon et Brad Pitt n'arrivent pas au quart de ma cheville. Imaginez de fins cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleus, relevés en pic à l'arrière de la tête ... tels des éclairs qui déchirent le ciel (ou l'arrière train d'un cacatoès), un teint opalin impeccable (pas un seul grain de beauté), une fine bouche pulpeuse plus tentante ... qu'un soufflet au chocolat encore chaud; un nez droit, que l'on dirait n'exister que pour être sous le feux des projecteurs; des yeux ... oh my god ... deux perles plus sombres que les ténèbres, plus insondables que les profondeurs des mers, plus envoûtantes que les charmes des 3 Halliwell (Charmed) réunis. Des oreilles ... des oreilles qui semblent taillées par les Dieux, ... hum ... un cou ni trop long, ni trop court; un torse musclé tout en restant fin, un mélange exquis de douceur et de virilité; de longues et fines jambes musclées (même les chevilles !) et des pieds bien proportionnés, que l'on aurait envie de baiser rien que les regardant.

Mentalement ? Euh ... voilà un sujet plus délicat … les gens me qualifient plutôt de ... handicapé des relations sociales, … petit-fils de l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic, … frigidaire, glaçon, constipé, coincé, balais dans le c*** (qui est magnifique, soit dit en passant), ermite ténébreux … et j'en passe des plus recherchés.

Que pourrais-je vous dire d'autre ? Je suis un Nunkenin au coeur de pierre qui parcoure le monde à la recherche de réponses. Des réponses à quoi ? Ben, en fait … ça fait un petit moment que je me pose la question justement. A force de changer d'objectifs, tuer mon frère, vaincre Naruto, tuer mon frère, tuer Orochimaru, tuer mon frère, dégommer les conseillers et Danzo, détruire Konoha … un vrai labyrinthe ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire exactement … je suis paumé .. lamentable hein ? Mais bref passons. Je suis né dans le divin village caché de la feuille, appelé Konoha. Ma famille faisait partie de son plus prestigieux clan, les Uchiwa. En effet, nous étions les possesseurs du Sharingan. Une pupille magnifique … un petit joyau que tout le monde nous envie. Y a qu'à regarder mon sensei Kakashi : il est carrément passé sur la table d'opération pour l'avoir. Et attendez, vous ne savez pas le meilleur : son chirurgien était une gamine d'à peine 8 ans ! Mais quel timbré celui-là ... où en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc je disais cette merveille permet à son utilisateur de copier n'importe quelle technique ! Hola je vous vois venir : nous ne sommes pas que des vulgaires et pathétiques copieurs ! Par exemple, moi-même, j'ai inventé un bon nombre de mes techniques (toutes dévastatrices soit dit en passant).

Après le génocide de mon clan, je me suis forgé une coquille que je pensais à l'époque indestructible … je m'y suis enfermé … pour me protéger … pour ne plus souffrir … perdre ceux qu'on aime s'avère la pire des tortures, encore plus si vous aviez confiance en leur assassin. J'admirais mon frère et l'aimais à un point que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer … je n'ai rien vu venir … j'étais bien trop jeune … il m'a fortement conseillé de le haïr, de survivre et de m'entrainer nuits et jours dans l'objectif de le tuer. Et je l'ai fait … dans l'espoir de venger mon clan … mais surtout pour avoir un but auquel me raccrorcher.

Et puis j'ai été incorporé à l'équipe 7, composé de Sakura Haruno, une groupie sans cervelle, Kakashi-sensei, un instructeur pervers et d'une puissante médiocrité et lui … Naruto Uzumaki, réceptacle de Kyubi … un gosse sans intérêt … un estomac sur pattes … un Usuratonkatchi doublé d'un baka bruyant, puant et horriblement sentimental.  
Le pire, c'est que … je me suis attaché à cette bande de joyeux idiots. Mais ils me faisaient oublier mon but ultime … je commençais même à envisager une vie pépère de Ninja à Konoha.

Mais mon passé m'a rattrapé par la peau des fesses (ouille) et m'a obligé à le regarder en face, à revoir … des images que je m'étais efforcé d'enfouir bien profondément en moi. Alors … merde déjà ? Faut que j'abrège : les Razmoket vont bientôt commencer ! En plus c'est un inédit ! Humhum, enfin bref ... j'ai donc choisi de rejoindre Orochimaru (je vous parlerais de mon combat titanesque avec la Dobe plus tard) . Mon dieu que ces entrainements étaient durs ! Devoir mirer sa face pendant des heures, mais quel CALVAIRE ! Sa peau cadavérique, son haleine de putois malade, ses habits hideux et son maquillage ! Alala son maquillage de prostitué à vous donner la gerbe. Epuisé psychologiquement, mes dernières limites effondrées, je me suis débarrassé de lui.

J'ai ensuite constitué ma propre team et suis parti à la recherche de mon frère adoré (notez l'ironie)  
Eh oh ! Ma poisse légendaire fait son grand retour. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles, à croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour faire de ma vie le CALVAIRE ! Je disais donc, après avoir essuyé des blizzards glacial, des déserts cuisants, avoir traversé des mers sans fond, combattu des monstres très vilains, et le pire de tous, avoir supporté la bande d'imbéciles heureux qui composaient ma team, j'ai enfin pu avoir MON combat, LE combat tant attendu ! LE combat de ma VIE ! Et comme vous vous en doutez, comme tout bon Dieu que je suis, j'ai gagné contre mon adversaire, Itachi. Pas eu le temps de jouir de ma splendide oeuvre que mon fragile corps de gonzesse m'a lâché.

Je me réveille, le squelette en puzzle dans une caverne sans chauffage ni électricité ni même nintendo, la grotte préhistorique en somme. Et devinez quoi ? J'y ai rencontré un homme de cro-magnon ! L'ancêtre de mon clan : le ridicule et narcissique Madara Uchiwa ! Le fossile tente de me faire avaler que mon méchant grand frère était en faite gentil, son but ultime étant de me protéger. Vous voyez le genre ? Je savais que mon frère était spécial mais pas à ce point ! Me tuer pour me protéger, quelle idée ! Il était encore plus fêlé que je ne le pensais !

Mais bref, donc un passage émouvant, tous à vos mouchoirs ! Je me souviens de mon enfance, de la partie de cache-cache avec mon cher frère durant laquelle, frustré par son incompétence et aveuglé par mon potentiel, il a décidé de tricher honteusement ! Je m'explique, il a utilisé l'une des seules techniques qu'il connaissait : le kage bunshin ! Pitoyable, hein ? Roooh zut, le générique vient de débuter ! Je vous conterais la suite de ma vie si palpitante une autre fois.

**Dans le prochain bonus : **

Et voilà, quand dites-vous ? Vous savez c'est quoi le comble dans tout cet amas de perfection ? Haha ... nan vous ne pouvez pas deviner. Vous vous dîtes sans doute, mais qu'est-ce qu'il à se plaindre ce type ? Quoi, ses doigts sont pas assez longs ? Ses orteils ne sont pas complètement alignés ? Non, ... vous vous trompez ... oui vous avez tort … Je suis l'exemple type du narcissique que l'on a pas envie de connaître, un pauvre type qui s'est saboté lui même, un crétin qui a fait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, un con. J'ai enchaîné les conneries. Je suis un lâche, un p*** de lâche.

**Prochainement dans la fanfiction originale :**

- On va aborder un sujet plus épineux.

- Tsss.

- Mais je vois que cela t'enchante, parfait ! Alors ne tardons pas plus.

- Hn.

- Naruto ?

- Dobe ?

- Uzumaki ?

- Usuratonkachi ?

- Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Abruti fini ?

- Bien.

- Hn.

_La suite dans un prochain BONUS, après quelques chapitres de la fanfiction originale !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous voulez que je poursuive (ou non) ce bonus.^^_


End file.
